User blog:CelestiaTheGreatPrincess/awards of things on miis (inspired by Vegegon)
warning, I was inspired by Vegegon, please don't hate me and respect me and him, if you don't respect it or edit it for no reason, then you're gonna do the biggest mistake ever, you'll won a blocked So we gonna give to some miis, a reward, by categories, because why not. so miis who is gonna be in this lists and they might be proud (or not ;P) of their awards. so here we go! 1. The most disgusting mii The one who is the most disgusting (ugliest) mii is Gabriele! So..... why Marisa or Pablo are not in this list? Because they are cool, unlike Matt (WS) (better see you suffer) and this one in this first list of category. My choice is Gabriele, why? 1. His face doesn't look like a human, it's look like a freaking autumn tree!! 2. That doesn't make sense. 3. Not to make HowILoveIt mad, but Oscar should've been a boss in swordplay showdown instead of that tree face. 2. The most overrated mii Matt (WS), I hope to see him being not champion in two sports.. Midori, Siobhan or Nick should've have been a better choice for being a champion of Swordplay (tbh) in Wii Sports Resort, and you pick this overrated edgy dark skinned bald man.... ugh, I swear, at Christmas, I gonna have Wii Sports, if I see you in Baseball, then I really hope to see you lose immediately. 3. The most neutral (in my opinion) Hiromi in Wii Sports Resort and Shu-Hui in Wii Sports Club. Hiromi (WSR) reminds me of a girl who has a chewing gum stuck on her teeth and chewing the gum for some reasons, as for Shu-Hui, I don't know. 4. The most easy mii to recreate it Totally''' Haru, Rin, and surprising, in my mind, Midori.' '''seriously, those two are so much easier to create, than a speedrunner can do it for 4 or 5 seconds.' as for Midori, it's kinda different, some can't recreate it easily, by some weird reason, I can recreate Midori, seriously, for me, that make me 20 seconds to make her. 5. The most hated mii by Youtube Elisa..... Poofesure, seriously? Why do you yell at her to leave in a rude way in Baseball and having that overrated annoyance for playing with instead.. His fans are also problematic... 6. The Mii than everyone likes than I hate Alice, Barbara (WSC) and Na-rae, I know, they are beautiful, but they are so overrated, than I don't like those two, as for Na-Rae and Barbara (WSC) (again her), they are too overpowered, I hope Nintendo will make a game about Wii Sports with every sports in the Wii Sports Original one and the Resort one, so they can nerfed them. 7. The Mii than everyone hates than I like Marisa, Barbara (WSR) and Delilah, yes, those three are ugly, yes, they looks fat, but doesn't look fat irl (expect Delilah lol), and yes I like those three, if you guys are trying to hate them, then that doesn't work, deal with it and if you're mad and upset with me, and you wanna get a fight with me, well respect my opinion and deal with it. 8. The Mii than looks kinda realistic For them, it's gonna be probably Midori, Emily and Marisa (again), in my opinion, Nintendo needs to make a movie (with actors and a place where everyone could act to, of course, unlike the Steven universe movie, were they don't have any actors, only voice clips of them...) of Wii Sports (mostly imagining than the movie appearing in Wuhu Island), honestly. I'm really excited for the Miis who's gonna be in the irl form in the movie. 9. The Mii than needs to be more protected against vandalism Rachel, I seriously think right now than I feel very bad for her... poor her, i hope Kiddo will be send in the jail for 1 million of years because of that vandalism. 10. The Mii than have a beautiful forehead ♡ Kathrin and Theo are so lovely with their forehead, love that, but that doesn't mean, they are my favourites, of course. 11. The most so かわいい Mii！ かわいい totally means "cute" or probably "adorable" in Japanese, and for the Mii who is the cutest is....... totally Keiko, Midori and Faustine, at first, you all will be like : ''"woah Keiko, Midori and Faustine are totally not cute at all, they looks like teens lol' ''so first, It's my opinion, please get respect on my list, and why those three, because it's my choice, the end =) 12. The most disappointed Mii I see than nobody doesn't David from Wii Sports and Akira who is also from Wii Sports... those two makes me very disappointed, for David, is putting him in pro in Cycling just to "make" Midori and me triggered and pissed off, so Nintendo, can we make a deal, how about to change the rule, David should be the beginner in Cycling and at least putting Midori in pro in Cycling, as for Akira, it's kinda different... I imagine him as being a cheater, than the only thing to marry Misaki is because of money, and also he's probably betraying Misaki and making a divorce, (totally my opinion, It's just a fanon story I make myself in my mind, sorry if I did this, please the admins, don't hate me for that..) and when I saw him in Wii Sports, this reminds me of putting him into the very hate list, between Bernd and Matt.. sorry HowIloveIt, but in my opinion, Takumi X Misaki should've been a better ship than Akira (WS) X Misaki, and talking about ships, Akira (WS) X Midori kinda reminds me of a gross ship (totally my opinion), like seriously, Midori looks like she's 14 or 15 years old, while Akira from Wii Sports reminds me of looking him than he's having 37 years old!! More will be adds soon... please wait for the next update of this page of that blog. Category:Blog posts